L'amore Vince Tutto
by SaviSwe
Summary: Det har nästan gått precis sju år sedan slaget. När jag ser på mina vänner och min familj finner jag en lycka som inte går att förklara, och trots att de under länge har tvivlat på kärleken har jag alltid vetat att den finns där, jag vet hur livet kommer att se ut för dem imorgon, nästa vecka, om ett år. Jag vet, jag önskar nu bara att de kunde förstå.
1. Capitolo Uno

För att du ska förstå denna historia måste vi titta tillbaka i tiden lite. Du vet säkert vad som hände under det stora slaget och jag känner på mig att du har koll på vad som hände åren innan. Men vi ska inte titta tillbaka så långt, nej du, tro inte att jag kallade hit dig för att berätta om saker som du redan vet allt om. Nej, vi ska ta oss tillbaka till efter slaget.

Tänk dig att du sitter inne i stora salen. Runt omkring dig sitter dina skolkamrater, och i kanske till och med före detta skolkamrater, det är ingen som gråter. Du kan se hur tårar har fallits under dagen, du kan se hur hårt det tär på de anhöriga till de liv som gått bort, men det du ser mest av allt är hopp. Så här direkt efter, när alla visste om att, nu var det över, kunde man till och med se hopp i ögonen på de du aldrig trodde skulle känna av den känslan igen, som George Weasley. Efter att ha förlorat sin tvilling och bäste vän trodde inte många att han skulle klara av att leva ett normalt liv. Men i denna stund, om du tittar riktigt djupt in i ögonen på honom så kan du se hoppet och stoltheten. Faktiskt kan du se detta i de flesta, men om du skulle gått fram och stirrat på dem, eller på minsta vis visat att du vet om att de inte är helt förkrossade trots alla förlorade liv, ja, då skulle den känslan försvinna direkt. Det är det som är så fint med att titta tillbaka på saker genom andra glasögon, du kan se och iaktta små detaljer som du inte kunde göra när situationen inträffade.  
Tänk dig nu hur Harry Potter, Hermione Granger och Ron Weasley återkommer in i salen. Det första jag lägger märke till är Hermiones och Rons händer, äntligen eller hur? Sen ser jag hur Harry går fram och sätter sig bredvid Ginny och lägger armen om henne. Kanske att jag i vanliga fall skulle ha beskrivit detta på ett annorlunda sett, eller om jag kunde, säkert gjort det obekvämt för de två paren inför alla dessa människor, men det kan jag inte, och aldrig kommer jag kunna göra det.  
Detta är alltså vad som hände precis efter att vi fick reda på att det var över. Så nu vet ni det. Nu är jag lite osäker på vart jag ska börja eftersom jag har svårt att hitta några minnen från vad som hände på ett tag, när man är som jag är det inte alltid helt lätt att komma ihåg saker, det finns vissa saker som man bara missar och helt plötsligt är man någon annan stans. Sådant där som man borde fråga Hermione om, kanske att hon kan förklara, eller någon av Ravenclaw eleverna. De verkar alltid ha svar på tal. Nej, innan jag rabblar bort mig i det, jag kommer ihåg en sak som hände samma dag. En högljudd situation, en situation som kanske bröt mitt hjärta lite grann, en situation jag vet satte märke i två hjärtan.

Familjer hade börjat samlas ihop och sagt sina farväl till vänner, vid det här ögonblicket var alla vänner. Det spelade ingen roll om du kände någon sen innan eller ej, under slaget var vi alla en stor familj och alla var vi vänner. Det tog inte lång tid innan majoriteten var borta. Kvarstod gjorde det som var kvar av Fenixorden och kärnan av Dumbledores Armé. Just när de alla hade börjat fundera på att dra sig tillbaka till Kråkboet frågade George om de kunde vänta ett tag. Han berättade för de övriga att han behövde en stund att smälta allt och säga hejdå till det Hogwarts han så länge känt. Han var inte den enda.  
George gick ut ur stora salen och tog marmortrapporna upp. Han svängde in åt höger och fortsatte den söndersprängda korridoren en bit bort, sen svängde han åt vänster. När han kom fram till en staty tittade han på den, slog den lätt på högre benet, precis över knäskålen. Bakom statyn öppnades nu ett hål i väggen. Han klev in och vandrade gången som gick runt i hela slottet. Han hade hört att alla hemliga passager hade blivit blockerade, tja… det var åtminstone en de missade. Han svängde av åt olika håll där han visste att en ingång fanns och hävde blockaden. Det var inte förens George Weasley hade hävd den femte passagen som han föll ihop på det kalla stengolvet. Han sjönk ner längs med väggen och kände hur tårarna föll. Sakta, sakta. När du tänker på detta, vill du inte bara sätta dig ned bredvid honom och lägga en hand runt om och säga att allt kommer att bli bra. Det kommer att lösa sig alltihop. Jo, det är något vi vill, något vi önskar, men tyvärr, något vi inte kommer kunna göra. Det kommer att komma en dag i framtiden dock när det kommer finnas någon som kan sätta sig bredvid George och lägga armen om honom och göra just det som du och jag så gärna vill. När denna dag kommer kan jag inte berätta ännu, men jag lovar dig, den kommer.


	2. Capitolo Due

Om ni ändå kunde förstå hur oerhört svårt det var för alla vid denna tidpunkt. Harry och Ginny hade gått upp till uggletornet och stod där tillsammans och tittade ut över det vackra, tysta landskapet. I tystnad hade de gått upp för de många trappor upp till sin nuvarande plats. Tystnad. Ett ord som kan användas många gånger för att beskriva det som nu pågick. Här kommer ytterligare än väldigt fin sak med att vara i den situation som jag är nu, och som jag antar att man på ett sätt kan säga att du också är, en situation där vi kan se vad som hänt på flera olika platser under samma tid. Så jag tänker lämna uggletornet och ta med dig ner till en gräsplätt.

Om vi ställer oss där och tittar upp mot kullen som ligger framför oss kommer vi snart att se lite rött hår och strax därefter se hur två 17-åringar kommer gående. Jag hade önskat att jag kunde säga att de har gått hand i hand, men inte den här gången. Ron Weasley gick en liten bit Hermione Granger, båda med blickarna ner i marken. Himlen var klarblå och det gröna gräset gav en fin kontrast mellan himmel och jord. I öster låg sjön med de höga bergen runt om. Ron fortsatte fram och ställde sig och tittade ut över sjön, blicken fast på den linje som skiljde himmel från sjö.  
"Hur kommer det sig att alltid verkar så mycket lugnare vid den här tiden av året?" Rons röst var varken stark eller svag, hade du stått två meter ifrån hade du inte hört ett ord, hade du stått precis intill hade du hört de 16 orden väldigt tydligt.  
"Kanske för att det alltid är lugnare…" Hermione som hade fortsatt att hålla ett litet avstånd klev nu fram till Rons vänstra sida. Ingen av de två vände blickarna från horisonten. Och rätt hade de båda två. Sen dessa två och ett trettiotal andra kom till Hogwarts har allt vart en bergochdalbana. Året började fint, men blev galnare och galnare ju längre skolåret gick, men när det var sådär två veckor kvar så löste sig allt och när det var dags för hemfärd var allt lugnt och sansat, liksom ingenting hade hänt tidigare.  
"Hur kan det vara lugnare? För bara några timmar sedan var det fullt krig just på denna plats. För bara några timmar sedan förlorade vi Lupin, Tonks, Fred." Tystnad.  
"Ron…" Hermione hade vänt blicken mot honom.  
"Nej Hermione, jag förlorade min bror. Fred är borta, borta för alltid. Ingenting kommer att få honom tillbaka och nu står vi alla här och låtsas som om allt är okej." Ron hade även han vänt sig och de två stod nu mittemot varandra.  
"Ron, lugna ned dig. Jag förstår att det är svårt och…" Började Hermione men innan hon hann avsluta meningen.  
"Nej! Du förstår inte! Du förstår inte alls hur det är, du har aldrig förlorat någon som varit dig så nära, du har en familj där alla är levande och…" Ron hade återigen vänt sig med blicken mot horisonten. Om vi i vår tanke nu zoomar in på Hermiones ansikte kan vi se hur de bruna ögonen börjar vattnas och tårar börjar bildas och rinna ner för kinderna.  
"Hur vågar du!?" starkt, näst in till skrikande, sårad, förkrossad. I den spegel vi låtsas att vi har ställt framför Ron kan vi se hur hans ansiktsuttryck drastiskt förändrades till något som vi sällan sätt tidigare. Oro. Han vände sig sakta om för att se på Hermione som hade vänt ryggen åt honom på väg att börja dra sig tillbaka till slottet. Han tog tag i hennes hand med en av sina och med den andra förde han hennes ansikte mot sitt.  
"Jag… jag… jag menade bara att, vad jag vet har du inte förlorat något syskon, eller någon så nära. Men jag kan ha fel. Jag är ledsen." Hermione ville fortfarande inte titta upp på Ron. "Mione, snälla titta på mig." Hennes ögon mötte hans för en kort sekund innan tårarna började rinna ner i större mängd än tidigare. Han la armarna runt om henne och höll henne hårt. "Vad är det som du inte berättar för mig?" frågade han där han stod och höll om henne, ansiktet i hennes hår. Hermione bröt ut ur omfamningen och torkade bort några av de tårarna som höll på att falla ned.  
"Jag vet hur det känns Ron, jag vet hur det är att förlora någon." Ron tittade förvånande och förvirrande på Hermione där hon stod och berättade något för honom som han inte hade en aning om. Han började oroa sig för att något hade hänt henne innan de lärde känna varandra och som han aldrig hade brytt sig att fråga om, han det varit stunder då hon hade visat någon sorg för detta? Eller värre, hade något hänt under de år som känt varandra som han inte märkt av? Han letade desperat i ögonen på henne, men hittade inget.


	3. Capitolo Tre

Jag är inte riktigt den som levde i tystnad. Av någon anledning var det för det mesta högljutt var jag än befann mig. Så ni kanske nu kan förstå hur det känns att finna mig själv i fullständigtystnad.  
Ron fortsatte att leta i Hermiones ögon efter minsta ledtråd till hennes tårar.  
"Mione, snälla berätta för mig." Hermione blinkade hårt för att låta de nybildade tårarna fall ur hennes rödsprängda ögon.  
"Lova att hålla det hemligt, i alla fall ett tag." hennes röst var svag, väldigt svag, nästan som om hon var skamsen över vad hon snart skulle berätta. Ron nickade och smekte hennes vänstra kind med sin högra hand och viskade:  
"Lovar." Hermione la sin hand över Rons och tog försiktigt bort den. Inom sig gröp ett litet leende fram när hon såg Rons reaktion. Här är ännu en sådan där speciell sak som bara du och jag kan se och känna, och som de som lever i tiden vi pratar om inte kan. Ibland får vi människor en slags känsla inom oss som vi inte visar utanpå av två olika anledningar: 1. Vi skäms för den, 2. Vi är rädda för den. Du vet hur det känns när du ler och då menar jag inte det där tillgjorda leendet du drar över dig när du möter en av klasskamraterna på bussen, utan ett riktigt leende ett sådant som du drar över dig utan att försöka. Den känslan känner du till och om du nu försöker få den känslan till dig. Blunda, och tänk på något som gör dig riktigt lycklig, en speciell person eller kanske något riktigt roligt som hände idag. Har du känslan? Tänk dig nu att du sitter i klassrummet under en historia lektion och läraren berättar om något jättehemskt som hände för flera år sedan, inte kan du dra på dig detta leende då. Nej, det är då du ler inombords. En person som inte är väldigt uppmärksam, som du och jag är nu, eller känner dig väldigt väl kommer inte se detta leende, men det spelar ingen roll för du känner det. Det var i den här situationen Hermione var. Inte kunde hon nu i denna stund börja le, nej. Trots att denna rödhåriga pojkes förvånande och förfärade min kunde få henne att brista ut i ett hejdlöst skratt var det inte rätt stund.  
Hermione satte sig ner i gräset och tittade ut mot horisonten igen. Ron stod kvar där han stått när Hermione hade tagit hans hand från hennes ansikte. Om jag kunde skulle jag sparka honom i knävecket lite lätt så att han var tvungen att sätta sig ned för den situation som utspelade sig just nu var bara löjlig. Nej, nu så, äntligen. Ron satte sig bredvid Hermione och tog hennes hand i sina.  
"Berätta" Hermione tittade på honom, en kort glimt, innan hennes blick åter fästes på horisonten.  
"Jag vet att det inte riktigt är samma sak som att ha någon i sin familj… dö… men, de kan likaså ha gjort det. Jag menar, jag har ingen aning om var de är någonstans eller hur de har det." Nu ska ni förstå att jag har varit med ett tag, jag har känt dessa två ett tag och jag har många gånger sätt Rons stora frågetäcken bildas över hans fräkniga ansikte när han inte riktigt förstår vad det är som händer.  
"Vad menar du?" Hermione vände sig om och tittade honom rakt in i ögonen.  
"Jag raderade alla minnen mina föräldrar har om mig. Jag raderade mig själv ur deras liv innan jag kom till Kråkboet i somras." Tårar började rinna likt ett vattenfall ur hennes ögon och Ron satt som om han just sett basiliskens spegelbild. Han kunde verkligen inte förstå det. Eller kanske kunde han. Hermiones föräldrar var medvetna om vilken värld deras dotter levt i de senaste åren, de var medvetna om vad de hade varit med om, eller var de? Hade hon lämnat ute de delarna av informationen?  
"Snälla Ron, titta inte på mig sådär." Ron kom snabbt ut ur sin trans. Titta? På mig? Han tittade inte på henne? Eller, jo det gjorde han, men ingenting var mot henne. Inom sig skrek Ron åt sig själv att säga något. Han blinkade ett par gånger.  
"Förlåt, jag menade verkligen ingenting. Jag försöker bara förstå varför."  
"Jag vill inte att de skulle vara i fara, därför! Mina föräldrar var inte som dina är Ron. De vet ingenting om den här världen. Vad skulle hända om Voldemort och hans dödsätare dök upp och… och…" Ron hade hunnit lega armen om henne och dragit henne tätt intill sig innan Hermione bröt ihop totalt. Han förstod, såklart att han förstod. Men en fråga stod fortfarande oklar inom honom.  
"Vad hade det spelat för roll? Minnen eller ej, Hermione." Hermione gav ifrån sig ett litet skratt som fick Ron att titta förskräckt på henne. Hermione kände av hans förvirring och klargjorde saken.  
"Jag lyckades få dem att tro att de var på väg att flytta till Australien. Så det är där de har varit sen jag åkte." Ron bara skakade på huvudet, denna lilla brunett med de magiska ögon var allt något speciellt.


End file.
